Total Drama Best Wishes!
Depois de três temporadas de Total Drama Series, Chris decidiu renovar o programa e convidou novos participantes, vindos de várias partes do mundo. Eles estarão lutando por um milhão de dólares e viajarão para diversos países em busca de desafios. Competidores Caleido Marcus MA Lucas Gian Drake Trent Figueiredo Guy Will Tohma Matheus Vitor Seto Gabriella Milton Miyamoto Andressa Vivian Giovanna Julia Nani Marina Isabella Debbie Dennys Flah Negrito: Eliminados Episódios Eliminações Berlindas e Votações 1ª Eliminação: New York: Start! Part 1 Team Lightining perde o desafio. Debbie culpa Matheus por ser preguiçoso e todos os outros da equipe se zangam com ele. 2ª Eliminação: Italian Food Light Angels perdem o desafio. Will briga com Vitor por achar que é culpa dele e vice versa, no final Will foi o mais votado devido a Vitor ser amigo de Tohma, e este ser amigo de Nani. 3ª Eliminação: Greece in Pieces Team Lightining perde o desafio. Milton, Andressa e Debbie(por traição) revelaram que votaram em Caleido por ter falhado no terceiro desafio e Debbie por enganá-lo. 4ª Eliminação: South, South, South... Screaming Dragons perdem o desafio pela primeira vez. Como Figueiredo não estava na hora da equipe chegar, estando desaparecido, foi o mais votado para sair. 5ª Eliminação: Korea's Martial Arts Team Girls sofrem a derrota do desafio. Giovanna foi a mais votada devido desistir de sua luta contra Tohma e causar a derrota da equipe. 6ª Eliminação: Eine Kleine Killer Demons sofrem sua primeira derrota. MA construiu mau a prancha, por isso todos se machucaram e perderam o desafio, então foi o mais votado. 7ª Eliminação: Athomic Punches Debbie arma para sua equipe perder o desafio, assim elimina Milton devido a desconfiar dele. 8ª Eliminação: Russian's Flowers Team Girls perde o desafio. Como Isabella causou a derrota da equipe errando todos os barcos com as balas de canhão, foi a mais votada. 9ª Eliminação: My Friend Kangaroo Screaming Dragons perdem o desafio. Drake armou contra Lucas, fazendo-o contar a todos que Trent beijou Andressa, assim revoltando-o. 10ª Eliminação: Super Happy Crazy Time Team Girls perdem o desafio. Gabriella teve a ideia do comercial perdedor, assim recebendo os votos de Marina e Vivian. 11ª Eliminação: AnimeCon Killer Demons perde o desafio e Miyamoto acusa Marcus e Dennys da derrota da equipe, fazendo-os votarem nele. 12ª Eliminação: Sweden's Cold Killer Demons perdem o desafio novamente. Como o salto de Marina ficou preso no mar congelado, a equipe não conseguiu terminar o desafio, causando sua derrota. 13ª Eliminação: Norway's Founds Debbie arma contra sua equipe por querer se vingar de Andressa, e assim convence Drake e Julia a votarem em Trent, seu namorado. 14ª Eliminação: Indian Ways Team Lightning perde o desafio. Drake convence Andressa e Debbie(com certos métodos) a votarem em Julia. 15ª Eliminação: Englaaaaaaaaaaaaand Light Angels perdem o desafio. Devido Seto ter sido capturado e isso custar a vitória de sua equipe, foi o mais votado. 16ª Eliminação: Lost in Egypt Vitor receber a maioria dos votos por estar maluco durante o desafio, devido a querer uma namorada. 17ª Eliminação: The Warrior of the Time Debbie armou contra Vivian contando as suas amigas Nani e Flah sobre estar traindo-as, então foi a mais votada. 18ª Eliminação: Jamaican Style Drake e Debbie armaram contra Andressa, o primeiro para limpar seu caminho e a segunda pela sua vingança. 19ª Eliminação: Scotland Greens Drake e Debbie resolvem convencer a todos em votarem em Dennys, por ser o mais forte nos jogos. Aftermath Agora os Aftermath são apresentados por Bridgette e Alejandro, sendo sua platéia os antigos competidores das temporadas passadas. Curiosidades 1. Desta vez, serão cinco equipes ao invés de três 2. Os participantes são todos novos. 3. Chef não participará por estar em um tour pela África. 4. Pela primeira vez na temporada um competidore desiste. 5. Pela primeira vez uma equipe perde e ninguém é eliminado. 6. Dois competidores mudam de equipe(Seto e Caleido). 7. Pela primeira vez na temporada, Chris decide mudar o item de imunidade de medalhas de bronze para saquinhos de amendoim. 8. Dennys e Flah entram na temporada depois. 9. Pela primeira vez, Chris desfaz uma equipe (Screaming Dragons). 10. Chris desfaz duas equipes por falta de participantes. (Team Girls e Screaming Dragons) 11. Chef tem sua primeira aparição no episódio 11: Super Happy Crazy Time.